Quo vadis/Rozdział 74
Jakoż Petroniusz nie mylił się. W dwa dni później młody Nerwa, zawsze mu życzliwy i oddany, przysłał do Cumae swego wyzwoleńca z wiadomościami o wszystkim, co działo się na dworze cezara. Zguba Petroniusza była już postanowiona. Nazajutrz wieczór zamierzano wysłać do niego centuriona z rozkazem, aby zatrzymał się w Cumae i czekał tam dalszych rozporządzeń. Następny posłaniec, wyprawiony w kilka dni później, miał przynieść mu wyrok śmierci. Petroniusz wysłuchał wieści wyzwoleńca z niezmąconą pogodą, po czym rzekł: - Zaniesiesz swemu panu jedną z waz moich, którą ci wręczę przed drogą. Powiedz mu też ode mnie, że mu dziękuję z całej duszy, gdyż w ten sposób będę mógł uprzedzić wyrok. I nagle począł się śmiać jak człowiek, który wpadłszy na doskonałą myśl cieszy się z góry jej wykonaniem. A tegoż jeszcze wieczora jego niewolnicy rozbiegli się zapraszając wszystkich bawiących w Cumae augustianów i wszystkie augustianki na ucztę do wspaniałej willi arbitra elegancji. On zaś sam pisał w godzinach popołudniowych w bibliotece, po czym wziął kąpiel, po której kazał się ubrać westyplikom, i świetny, strojny, podobny do bogów, zaszedł do triclinium, by rzucić okiem znawcy na przygotowania, a następnie do ogrodów, gdzie pacholęta i młode Greczynki z wysp wiły z róż wieńce do wieczerzy. Na twarzy jego nie było widać najmniejszej troski. Służba poznała tylko z tego, że uczta będzie czymś nadzwyczajnym, iż rozkazał dać niezwykłe nagrody tym, z których był zadowolony, zaś lekką chłostę wszystkim, których robota nie przypadła mu do smaku lub którzy przedtem jeszcze zasłużyli na naganę i karę. Cytarzystom i śpiewakom polecił z góry hojnie, zapłacić, a w końcu siadłszy w ogrodzie pod bukiem, przez którego liście przedzierały się promienie słoneczne pstrząc ziemię jasnymi plamami, wezwał do siebie Eunice. Przyszła, ubrana biało, z gałązką mirtu na włosach, cudna jak Charyta, on zaś posadził ją koło siebie i lekko dotknąwszy palcami jej skroni począł patrzeć na nią z takim rozmiłowaniem, z jakim znawca patrzy na boski posąg, który wyszedł spod dłuta mistrza. - Eunice - rzekł do niej - czy ty wiesz, że od dawna już nie jesteś niewolnicą? A ona podniosła na niego swoje spokojne, błękitna. jak niebo oczy i poczęła zaprzeczać ruchem głowy. - Jestem, panie, zawsze - odrzekła. - Lecz może tego nie wiesz - mówił dalej Petroniusz - że ta willa i ci niewolnicy, którzy tam wiją wieńce, i wszystko, co w niej jest, i pola, i stada należą od dziś do ciebie. Eunice usłyszawszy to odsunęła się nagle od niego i głosem, w którym zabrzmiał nagły niepokój, zapytała: - Czemu mi to mówisz, panie? Następnie zbliżyła się znów i poczęła patrzeć na niego, mrugając z przerażenia oczyma. Po chwili twarz jej stała się blada jak płótno, on zaś uśmiechał się ciągle i wreszcie rzekł jedno tylko słowo: - Tak! Nastała chwila milczenia, tylko lekki powiew poruszał liśćmi buku. Petroniusz mógł istotnie sądzić, że ma przed sobą posąg wykuty z białego marmuru. - Eunice! - rzekł. - Chcę umrzeć pogodnie. A dziewczyna, spojrzawszy nań z rozdzierającym uśmiechem, wyszeptała - Słucham cię, panie. Wieczorem goście, którzy bywali już nieraz na ucztach Petroniusza i wiedzieli, że w porównaniu z nimi nawet uczty cezara wydają się nudne i barbarzyńskie, poczęli się schodzić tłumnie, nikomu zaś ani przez myśl nie przeszło, by to miał być "symposion" ostatni. Wielu wiedziało wprawdzie, że nad wykwintnym arbitrem zawisły chmury niechęci cezara, ale zdarzało się już to tyle razy i tyle razy Petroniusz umiał je rozproszyć jakimś jednym zręcznym postępkiem lub jednym śmiałym słowem, że naprawdę nikt nie przypuszczał, by miało mu grozić poważne niebezpieczeństwo. Jego wesoła twarz i zwykły niedbały uśmiech utwierdziły do reszty wszystkich w tym mniemaniu. Śliczna Eunice, której powiedział, że chce umrzeć pogodnie, a dla której każde jego słowo było jakby słowem wyroczni, miała w boskich rysach spokój zupełny i jakieś dziwne światła w źrenicach, które można było za radość poczytać. We drzwiach triclinium pacholęta z włosami w złotych siatkach kładły wieńce z róż na głowy przybyłych, ostrzegając ich zarazem wedle zwyczaju, by przestępowali próg prawą nogą. W sali rozchodził się lekki zapach fiołków; światła płonęły w różnokolorowych szkłach aleksandryjskich. Przy ławach stały greckie dziewczątka, mające zwilżać woniami stopy gości. Pod ścianami cytrzyści i śpiewacy ateńscy czekali znaku swego chorowoda. Nakrycie stołu jaśniało przepychem, lecz przepych ów nie raził, nie ciężył nikomu i zdawał się sam przez się wykwitać. Wesołość i swoboda rozlewały się wraz z wonią fiołków po sali. Goście, wchodząc tu, czuli, że nie zawiśnie nad nimi ni przymus, ni groźba, jak to bywało u cezara, gdzie nie dość górne lub nawet nie dość trafne pochwały śpiewu lub wierszy można było życiem przypłacić. Wraz też, na widok świateł, bluszczowych kruż, win lodowaciejących w śniegowej pościeli i wyszukanych potraw, rozochociły się serca biesiadników. Rozmowy poczęły brzęczeć raźnie, jak brzęczy rój pszczół nad okrytą kwiatami jabłonią. Czasem tylko przerywał je wybuch wesołego śmiechu, czasem szmer pochwał, czasem zbyt głośny pocałunek, złożony na białym ramieniu. Goście, pijąc wino, strącali z czasz po kilka kropel bogom nieśmiertelnym, by zjednać ich opiekę i przychylność dla gospodarza. Nic to, że wielu nie wierzyło w bogów. Tak kazał obyczaj i przesąd. Petroniusz, leżąc obok Eunice, rozmawiał o nowinach rzymskich, o najnowszych rozwodach, o miłości, miłostkach, o wyścigach, o Spikulusie, który w ostatnich czasach wsławił się na arenie, i o najnowszych książkach, jakie ukazały się u Atraktusa i Sozjuszów. Strząsając wino mówił, że strząsa tylko na cześć Pani Cypryjskiej, która jest starszą i większą od wszystkich bogów, jedynie nieśmiertelną, trwałą, władnącą. Rozmowa jego była jak promień słońca, który coraz to inny przedmiot oświeca, lub jak letni powiew, który porusza kwiaty w ogrodzie. Wreszcie skinął na chorowoda i na ten znak zabrzękły lekko cytry, młode zaś głosy ozwały się im do wtóru. Potem tancerki z Kos, rodaczki Eunice, poczęły migotać spod przezroczystych osłon różowymi ciałami. W końcu egipski wróżbita począł przepowiadać gościom przyszłość z ruchu tęczowych dorad, zamkniętych w kryształowym naczyniu. Lecz gdy już tych zabaw mieli do syta, Petroniusz uniósł się nieco na swym syryjskim wezgłowiu i rzekł z niechcenia: - Przyjaciele! Wybaczcie mi, że na uczcie z prośbą do was wystąpię: oto niech każdy przyjmie ode mnie w darze tę czarę, z której najpierwej strząsnął na cześć bogów i na pomyślność moją. Czary Petroniusza lśniły od złota, klejnotów i rzeźb mistrzowskich, więc jakkolwiek rozdawanie podarków było rzeczą zwykłą w Rzymie, radość zalała serca biesiadników. Jedni poczęli mu dziękować i sławić go głośno; drudzy mówili, że nawet sam Jowisz nie uczcił nigdy bogów w Olimpie darem podobnym; byli na koniec i tacy, którzy wahali się z przyjęciem, tak rzecz przechodziła miarę powszednią. On zaś podniósł w górę krużę mirreńską, do tęczy z blasku podobną i wprost bezcenną, po czym rzekł: - A oto jest ta, z której ulałem na cześć Pani Cypryjskiej. Niechaj jej odtąd niczyje usta nie dotkną i niechaj żadne ręce na cześć innej bogini z niej nie uleją. I rzucił kosztowne naczynie na posypaną liliowymi kwiatami szafranu posadzkę, a gdy rozbiło się w drobne szczątki, rzekł widząc naokół zdumione spojrzenia: - Drodzy, weselcie się, zamiast zdumiewać. Starość, bezsilność smutni to towarzysze ostatnich lat życia. Ale ja wam dam dobry przykład i dobrą radę: można, widzicie, na nich nie czekać i nim nadejdą, odejść dobrowolnie, jak ja odchodzę. - Co chcesz uczynić? - spytało z niepokojem kilka głosów. - Chcę się weselić, pić wino, słuchać muzyki, patrzeć na te oto boskie kształty, które obok mnie widzicie, a potem zasnąć z uwieńczoną głową. Już pożegnałem się z cezarem i czy chcecie posłuchać, com mu na pożegnanie napisał? To rzekłszy wydobył spod purpurowego wezgłowia list i począł czytać, co następuje: "Wiem, o cezarze, że wyglądasz z niecierpliwością mego przybycia i że twoje wierne serce przyjaciela tęskni dniami i nocami za mną. Wiem, że obsypałbyś mnie darami, powierzył mi prefekturę pretorii, a Tygellinowi kazał być tym, do czego stworzyli go bogowie: dozorcą mułów w tych twoich ziemiach, któreś po otruciu Domicji odziedziczył. Wybacz mi jednak, bo oto przysięgam ci na Hades, a w nim na cienie twej matki, żony, brata i Seneki, że przybyć do ciebie nie mogę. Życie jest wielkim skarbem, mój drogi, jam zaś z owego skarbu umiał najcenniejsze wybierać klejnoty. Lecz w życiu są także rzeczy, których już dłużej znieść nie potrafię. Och, nie myśl, proszę, że mnie zraziło to, iżeś zabił matkę i żonę, i brata, iżeś spalił Rzym i wysłał do Erebu wszystkich uczciwych ludzi w twym państwie. Nie, mój prawnuku Kronosa. Śmierć jest udziałem ludzkiego pogłowia, po tobie zaś innych postępków nie było się można spodziewać. Ale kaleczyć sobie uszy jeszcze przez lata całe twoim śpiewem, widzieć twe domicjuszowskie cienkie nogi, miotane tańcem pirrejskim, słuchać twej gry, twej deklamacji i twoich poematów, biedny poeto z przedmieścia, oto co przewyższyło moje siły i wzbudziło do śmierci ochotę. Rzym zatyka uszy słuchając ciebie, świat cię wyśmiewa, ja zaś dłużej już za ciebie płonić się nie chcę, nie mogę. Wycie Cerbera, mój miły, choćby do twego śpiewu podobne, mniej będzie dla mnie dotkliwe, bom nie był mu nigdy przyjacielem, i za głos jego wstydzić się nie mam obowiązku. Bądź zdrów, lecz nie śpiewaj, zabijaj, lecz nie pisz wierszy, truj, lecz nie tańcz, podpalaj, lecz nie graj na cytrze, tego ci życzy i tę ostatnią przyjacielską radę posyła ci Arbiter elegantiae." Biesiadnicy struchleli, wiedzieli bowiem, że gdyby Nero państwo utracił, cios byłby dla niego mniej okrutnym. Zrozumieli też, że człowiek, który taki list napisał, musi umrzeć, a przy tym ich samych obleciał strach blady, że takiego listu słuchali. Lecz Petroniusz rozśmiał się tak szczerym i wesołym śmiechem, jakby o najniewinniejszy żart chodziło, po czym powiódł oczyma po obecnych i ozwał się: - Weselcie się i odpędźcie daleko trwogę. Nikt nie potrzebuje się chwalić, że tego listu wysłuchał, ja zaś pochwalę się nim chyba Charonowi w chwili przeprawy. Po czym skinął na Greka lekarza i wyciągnął doń ramię. Biegły Grek w mgnieniu oka przewiązał je złotą przepaską i otworzył żyłę na zgięciu ręki. Krew trysnęła na wezgłowie i oblała Eunice, która podparłszy głowę Petroniusza pochyliła się nad nim i rzekła: - Panie, czyś ty myślał, że ja cię opuszczę? Gdyby bogowie chcieli mi dać nieśmiertelność, a cezar władzę nad światem, poszłabym jeszcze za tobą. Petroniusz uśmiechnął się, podniósł się nieco, dotknął ustami jej ust i odpowiedział: - Pójdź ze mną. Potem zaś dodał: - Tyś mnie naprawdę kochała, boska moja!... A ona wyciągnęła ku lekarzowi swe różane ramię i po chwili krew jej poczęła się zlewać i łączyć z jego krwią. Lecz on dał znak chorowodowi i znów ozwały się cytry i głosy, śpiewano naprzód Harmodiosa, a potem zabrzmiała pieśń Anakreonta, w której poeta skarży się, że znalazł raz pod drzwiami zziębłe i zapłakane dziecko Afrodyty: zabrał je, ogrzał, wysuszył skrzydełka, a ono, niewdzięczne, przeszyło mu za nagrodę serce swym grotem i odtąd opuściła go spokojność... Oni zaś wsparci o siebie, piękni jak dwa bóstwa, słuchali uśmiechając się i blednąc. Petroniusz po skończonej pieśni polecił roznosić dalej wino i potrawy, potem zaczął rozmawiać z siedzącymi w pobliżu biesiadnikami o rzeczach błahych, ale miłych, o jakich zwykle rozmawiano przy ucztach. Wreszcie przywołał Greka, by mu podwiązał na chwilę żyły, albowiem mówił, że morzy go sen i chciałby jeszcze oddać się Hypnosowi, zanim Tanatos uśpi go na zawsze. Jakoż usnął. Gdy się rozbudził, głowa dziewczyny leżała już, podobna do białego kwiatu, na jego piersiach. Wówczas oparł ją na wezgłowiu, by się jej raz jeszcze przypatrzyć. Za czym znowu rozwiązano mu żyły. Śpiewacy na jego skinienie zanucili nową pieśń Anakreonta, a cytry towarzyszyły im cicho, tak aby słów nie zagłuszać. Petroniusz bladł coraz bardziej, gdy jednak ostatnie dźwięki umilkły, zwrócił się raz jeszcze do biesiadników i rzekł: - Przyjaciele, przyznajcie, że razem z nami ginie... Lecz nie mógł dokończyć; ramię jego objęło ostatnim ruchem Eunice, po czym głowa opadła mu na wezgłowie - i umarł. Biesiadnicy jednak patrząc na te dwa białe ciała, podobne do cudnych posągów, zrozumieli dobrze, że z nimi razem ginie to, co jedynie jeszcze pozostało ich światu, to jest jego poezja i piękność. góra strony Quo vadis 74